1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor winder with two winders, supported in a rotatable rotor, driven independently from one another, and provided for successive continuous winding of hot strip, wherein each winder comprises a winder mandrel comprised of several moveable segments for expanding the winder mandrel which are supported on axially movable wedge-shaped gliding surfaces, wherein the winders are moveable in cycles from an initial position into the coil transfer position by rotation of the rotor, and with devices for guiding an incoming hot strip onto the winder mandrel of the winder positioned in the initial position and for holding it on the winder mandrel until slip-free engagement of the strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
European patent 0 221 373 discloses a rotor winder for cold strip which, however, concerns the expansion and contraction of the winder mandrel.
European patent document 0 707 904 discloses a device for start-up winding strip-shaped rolling stock which is pressed against the winder mandrel by an endless tooth chain embracing partially the first windings of the coil to be wound. The deflection chain can easily cause damage to the leading end of the strip and also wear on the winder mandrels. Such deflection chains are especially not suitable for winding hot strip. Even though these devices for start-up winding of strip-shaped rolling stock are supposedly suitable for carousel winders, there is the risk that, when in the start-up winding position strip should be wound longer, the strip could come into contact with the device for holding the strip on the winder, when pivoted into the open position. In any case, it is impossible to wind in an emergency situation the complete coil in the start-up winding position.
The present invention therefore has the object to design a rotor winder for hot strip such that very thin, quickly moving hot strips can be wound without breaking out and substantially without damage caused by the device for start-up winding, wherein it is to be ensured that in an emergency situation a complete coil can be wound in the initial position of the winder. As a solution to this object it is suggested according to the invention that the device for guiding and placing the incoming strip is arranged on a power-driven carriage moveable in a direction that is axis-parallel to the winder.
Because the device for guiding and placing the incoming strip is arranged on a carriage, which can be moved completely out of the winding position, the device can no longer be a disturbance when in an emergency situation a complete coil must be wound in the initial position of the winder.
In order to prevent damage to the strip and to ensure a safe start-up winding, pressure rollers as well as deflection cups are arranged on the carriage, wherein the pressure rollers preferably have a slightly greater velocity than the strip transport velocity so that breaking out of the strip cannot occur. Possible damage and buckling of the strip, for example, at the deflection cups, are prevented in that the deflection cups are loaded with a medium which is directed toward the strip, preferably in the strip transport direction, via nozzles at the deflection cups so that the strip is forced away from the deflection cups against the winder mandrel.